bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake
Jake is a hero in Bloons Adventure Time TD. He is the third hero unlocked, earned after clearing the tutorial Grassland level "Bloons!". Like all other heroes, he can be placed once. He costs $400 to be placed. Jake has an alternate version called Tuxedo Jake, which requires an in-app purchase of $9.99 USD to obtain him. Statistic Upgrades *'Axe Foot' $300: Jake uses his foot to slash at the bloons **Butt Push $800: Jake uses his butt to push the bloons back *'Mace Hand' $350: Jake stretches his hand into a big, spiky mace **'Big Jake Slap' $325: Jake's slap becomes bigger and more powerful ***'Jake Suit'^ $4000: Ability: Transform into the Jake Suit to use awesome attacks (Requires Finn nearby and Tower Level 7) ***'Tie 'em Up'^ $2500: Ability: Ties up a nearby MOAB and damages it *'Jake of All Trades' $600: Gives a small boost to all attacks and skills **'I'm The Musical One' $350: Increases the boosts given by Jake's musical instrument (Requires an Instrument to be equipped) **'Harmful If Swallowed' $1000: Sucks in and swallows stronger bloons that are nearby (Requires Tower Level 3) ***'Be Calmed By My Saliva' $400: Reduces ability cooldown of a nearby character (Requires Tower Level 5) ^Jake can only get one ability. The other will be locked and unable to get. Star Boost Jake will receive the following permanent boosts as he levels up: *2 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *4 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 1 *6 stars - Base range increased by 3 *8 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 1 *9 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *10 stars - Mace Hand and Axe Foot upgrades are pre-purchased for free Quotes When you place him: *"Fiiiiinn! When can we go get something to eat?" *"Uh, I don't know about this. Are we sure the Bloons are even the bad guys?" *"Alright, the sooner we pop these Bloons, the sooner we can stop for lunch!" *"Hey, ninja lady!" -when you place Sai after Jake *"Alright big spender, just remember there's only one Jake the Dog." -when placed after Tuxedo Jake When you select him: *"Hehe." *"Oh yeah!" *"Hey!" *"Who's that?" *"Uh-huh?" *"It's called Tower Defense, not Tower Annoy!"- when you annoy him When upgraded: *"Another upgrade?" *"Hehe, upgrading tickles." *"Hey, Finn, look at me!" *"Finn, go easy this time."- when you buy Jake Suit When MOAB-Class Bloons appear: *"Uhh... there's a pretty big bloon coming our way. Probably fine though!" When a MOAB class bloon gets popped: *"Piece of cake! Mmmm... cake." When leaking a bloon: *"Look at them go! Oh wait, that's not good, right." When Activating an Ability: *"What's the matter, buddy? All tied up? Hehehehe." (Tie 'em Up!) *"*Sigh*" (Jake Suit) Gallery File:TowerJakePortrait_large.png|Jake Jake Adventure Starter front.png|Jake Adventure Starter Pack virtual pack Jake Adventure Starter back.png|Jake Adventure Starter Pack info DA931C5C-DA6C-439D-9B87-F2859EF97760.png|Jake playing a Golden Viola, as part of his musical idle animation. Playing Kabasa.png|Jake playing Jeweled Cabasas as part of his musical idle animation Jake Level 8 Part 1.PNG|Jake Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2458.PNG|Jake Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2764.PNG|Jake Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2765.PNG|Jake Level 9 Part 2 IMG_2766.PNG|Jake Level 9 Part 3 A44E37A5-FC61-4CAB-891F-1EE6EBDFF2DA.jpeg|Jake's Big Jake Splap attack Trivia *Jake's Harmful If Swallowed upgrade acts a bit like a Bloonchipper, but the upgrade adds a single suck that sucks up to 5 bloons at once instead of continuously sucking in one bloon at a time. In addition, these sucks deal around 8 damage, enough to fully wipe out a Rainbow Bloon. **Also like the Bloonchipper, this upgrade can only allow Jake to suck in bloons up to Ceramics. Interesting, it can also suck in Leads. *Jake's quotes frequently break the fourth wall, when upgraded he usually acknowledges that he's been upgraded, and states that the game is a tower defense when annoyed. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes